There are presently various optical sight alignment means available for use on firearms and non-firearms such as crossbows, bows, etc. Primarily, most optical lens sights are used on high power firearms because of the magnification extreme, which is not necessarily required on short range, less powerful and less accurate weaponry and because of the trajectory limitations of less powerful weapons. Those optical sights which have no magnification or low magnification are for the most part too expensive for novice use and therefore most novice users of lower power weapons go afield with less than adequate sighting means, which, of course, increases the amount of wounded game animals.
This invention then relates to the making of a high quality, inexpensive optical sight which can be used effectively in all light conditions and can be adapted to most firearms and non-firearms which need extended eye relief mounting and no or low magnification to function effectively in the field.
Although the features of this invention, which are believed to be novel, are set forth in the claims, details as to its organization and method of operation, together with the further objects and advantages thereof, may be best understood through reference to the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.